Neji's Pride
by Gogeta Uzumaki
Summary: Neji is attacked by the granddaughter of a very old enemy


Ok everyone, before you read this, let me just explain some of the jutsu.

Rezakaze is Razor Wind Jutsu and no, I'm not copying Temari

Kazeken is Wind Blade

Gokakyuu is Fire Ball Jutsu

Ryuuka is Dragon Flame Jutsu

Karyuu Endan is Dragon Flame Bombs; it's the one the Third Hokage used against Orochimaru

Suiro is Water Prison

Jibashi is Crashing Thunder

Alright enjoy the story.

It had been a day just like any other in Konoha. Neji was at the training ground practicing his Jyuuken. He'd just challenged Naruto to a rematch and had amazingly lost again. Neji was not upset; Naruto had the Kyuubi within him and Neji stood no chance against such a vile creature. Naruto apologized for beating Neji so badly and taught him the Kage Bunshin Jutsu and showed him the basics to Rasengan. Neji had learned Rasengan quickly; already being a master of chakra control, the Kage Bunshin was tricky for him though. He had made his own form of Rasengan: rather than being a large ball of chakra, Neji's Rasengan were smaller and on the tips of his fingers. Now his Jyuuken was infinitely stronger; he could even jab right through trees.

Neji jabbed, blowing a perfectly round hole into a training stump and sensed someone's approach. He activated his Byakugan and saw that the approaching Kunoichi was from Kumogakure, the Hidden Cloud Village. Neji turned to face the newcomer and had to jump backwards to avoid four shuriken. Neji swore under his breath and saw that the newcomer was actually rogue. He rushed into the trees and glared at the approaching rogue kunoichi. Four more shuriken flew his way and Neji blocked them with his kunai.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Neji asked.

"Your Byakugan!" the kunoichi responded.

The rogue cloud kunoichi leapt into the air in Neji's direction. He could see her doing hand seals and noted the last hand sign was for wind style jutsu. Neji dodged just in time to avoid her Slicing Wind Jutsu. Neji leapt to engage his enemy, but was blown back by a second Slicing Wind.

_Such speed! I didn't even see her form the hand seals for the second jutsu. _Neji thought, _Looks like close range taijutsu won't work on this girl. Damn, long range isn't my forte._

The sand kunoichi landed in the middle of the training field, "C'mon Hyuuga Neji. I thought you'd be harder than this."

Neji smirked, "So you know my name yet you continue to attack? You must be very strong or very foolish."

The cloud kunoichi growled and sent another Slicing Wind at Neji. He leapt out of the tree he was in and sensed that this attack had been different. He looked up and saw that the top half of the tree he'd been sitting in was gone. Neji decided he'd have to be more careful.

"I know you're still there, Hyuuga Neji. Come out and face your death with honor."

"How can I fight with honor when I don't even know my enemy's name?"

The sand kunoichi scoffed, "I am the granddaughter of Second Raikage, Fuji. Now let me show you how I got that name." Fuji did some more hand seals ending in a Wind seal. "Now, Fuuton: Rezakaze no Jutsu!"

_Fuuton huh? I'll use it against her._ "Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu!" Neji yelled. The jutsu clashed and exploded. Neji smirked, _Her wind only made my fire more powerful. I'll be surprised if there's anything left of her._ Then Neji felt a strong wind cutting at his skin. Neji's eyes went wide as the cloud kunoichi emerged from the smoke.

"I'm impressed, Hyuuga Neji. My Fuuton is powerful enough to destroy Katon, but your jutsu still managed to weaken mine."

_Good thing I decided to expand my ninjutsu._ Neji thought to himself. He checked his wounds and found that none of them were major and readied himself for Fuji's next attack.

It happened too fast even for Neji's Byakugan to track; Fuji was suddenly behind Neji. Neji leapt forward to avoid Fuji's massive attack. He turned to face Fuji but she was behind him again. This time her kick connected and Neji was thrown into the huge crater left from Fuji's last attack. Then Fuji was in the air above him, doing hand seals.

_She wasn't trying to hit me the first time! She just wanted me in this hole. Looks like I'll have to use that jutsu!_ Neji thought.

"Fuuton: Rezakaze no jutsu!"

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!"

This time the fire overpowered the wind and became more ferocious. Neji saw the flames engulf Fuji and then she was gone. Neji knew it wouldn't be that easy and jumped out of the crater. He landed and then Fuji was behind him again.

"Fuuton: Kazeken no jutsu!"

Neji felt the wind blade pierce his chest and he tasted blood at the back of his throat, but he smiled. "Time to try out my invention, Katon Bunshin."

The dying fire clone exploded and Fuji was blasted across the crater and into the real Neji.

"Jyuukenhou: Hakke Rokujuu Yonsho." Neji landed every blow, the final one driving Fuji to the ground. Neji stood over her, "You can't win now. I've struck your tenketsu."

Fuji chuckled, "Fool! Do you real think I'd challenge you without a counter to your attack?" Neji's Byakugan saw that her chakra flow was returning and growing stronger. A strong wind began to blow around Fuji, pushing Neji back to the edge of the crater. "Now witness the true power of Dai Fuji, The Great Wind God!"

Fuji's appearance changed. Her beautiful features vanished, being replaced by spikes, ridges and bumps. Her clothes were torn to shreds by the vicious wind and revealed a black suit underneath. Neji saw that the metal was flooded with swirling chakra, making his Jyuuken close to useless. The chakra in the armor would divert Neji's Jyuuken by only a few centimeters, but it would be enough to protect the precious tenketsu.

_What power! Does she have a curse seal too!_ Neji gritted his teeth; _Rokujuu Yonsho weakened her, so maybe if I use that technique…_

Neji got into his Jyuuken stance. "Jyuukenhou: Hakke Hyaku Ni Ju Hashou!"

Neji leapt at Fuji but was struck by a gust of wind. Neji landed and rushed again, this time anticipating the counter. He landed two hits and was thrown back by a protective wall of wind. Neji flipped and landed on his feet.

"Normal Jyuuken won't work. It's time to put my training to use."

Neji focused his chakra and felt the Rasengans on his fingertips and rushed Fuji again. Neji struck, but Fuji vanished, reappearing behind him and punched him with wind energy. He crashed to the ground and felt the Rasengans fade. He forced himself to a kneeling position and felt his head band fall from his head. In its reflection, he saw the symbol of a caged bird on his forehead.

"I am no longer a caged bird, Fuji, and that's why you will lose: because a free bird rides the strongest of winds." Fuji ignored him and made a sweeping motion with her arm. Neji leapt back and made a single hand seal. "Let's see if I can do this. Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Five more Neji's appeared and formed a circle around Fuji. Each began its own hand seals and Fuji threw her arms in the air. A small tornado for each Neji formed and flew for its respective target.

"Now! Kaiten, clockwise!"

Neji's clones obeyed his order and not only were the tornadoes deflected, but Fuji's protective counter-clockwise wind was canceled out.

"Attack! Formation Hyuuga-Uzumaki!"

Three clones leapt forward and started hammering Fuji with normal Jyuuken. Fuji lashed out but the clones dodged her attack and continued their onslaught. Then the three clones and Fuji were wrapped in wire by the remaining clones. Fuji screamed and called up a wind that sliced at the clones who were wrapped with her. The real Neji nodded at the two remaining clones.

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" they yelled.

Flames raced down their wires and collided with Fuji and the clones. The two massive waves of fire coiled and grew into a raging inferno which only grew stronger as Fuji's wind swirled around her. Fuji screamed and the three clones popped out of existence. The fire subsided and the two remaining clones rushed forward.

"Suiton: Suiro no jutsu!" one yelled, trapping Fuji in a water prison. Fuji screamed as her burnt flesh was washed with the cool water.

"Raiton: Jibashi!" the other yelled, sending an electric current through the water. The water prison exploded, the two clones disappeared and Fuji was left incapacitated. Neji stood there, amazed at what he had managed to do with only five clones. He was completely exhausted, but he focused his chakra for the final blow. The Rasengans formed on his fingertips and he limped toward Fuji's unconscious body. He knelt down next to her and noticed that her suit had been burned away in sections by the Katon jutsu. Neji raised his hand for the final blow, but then Fuji stirred.

Neji held his attack, making sure to maintain the Jyuuken Rasengan. Fuji opened one eye and spoke in a barely audible whisper, "So you've won. What do you plan on doing?"

Neji glanced at his hand and found himself at conflict. This attack was the last of his chakra, but his curiosity was nagging him. He heaved a sigh and let the Jyuuken Rasengan fade.

"You truly are a fool." Fuji said weakly.

"Why did you attack me?" Neji said forcefully.

"You still don't realize? I am the granddaughter of the Second Raikage; the one who sent the Kumo ninja to attack the Hyuuga mansion all those years ago."

"So you were just carrying out your grandfather's insane plan?"

"To capture the Byakugan for my own use, yes."

"Then why attack me, a member of the branch family?"

"Because you are strong enough to break the seal."

Neji smiled, "Too bad I don't want to break the seal. This seal reminds me of that lesson Naruto taught me…that no one's destiny is carved in stone." Neji stood and turned his back on Fuji, "And that attack your grandfather ordered…it resulted in the death of my father."

"Hizashi? Yes, I remember him. He was useless even in death; his Byakugan having been sealed. If it's any consolation, you're about to join him."

"Is that so?" Neji said.

Fuji called up a wind and used it to throw her ruined body at Neji who turned and jabbed her in one the holes in her chakra armor.

Fuji fell to the ground and found that she was completely immobilized, "I really hate that Jyuuken of yours."

"That wasn't Jyuuken." Neji said, scowling. "That was a Five Pronged Sealing Jutsu."

Fuji looked down and saw the five prongs on her bare skin where Neji had sealed her chakra.

"When did you…"

"When I turned my back on you. That comment about my father stirred up a small amount of chakra; just enough for me to seal you. Face it, you can't defeat me."

The Naruto was standing in the clearing with five clones of his own, "Neji, your clone told me what was happening, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine Naruto. I was actually able to finish her off on my own. I hope my clone wasn't too rude." Neji said smiling.

"He was a little." Naruto said looking disappointed. "Who's she?"

"I'll tell you on the way back to the village. Can you give me a hand?"

"I can do better than that. I can give you ten!" Naruto said and four clones carried Fuji. Neji followed behind Naruto, _Once again, you have saved my life, Naruto. If it hadn't been for your Kage Bunshin, I probably wouldn't have survived. One day I'll have to repay your kindness._

Hope you guys enjoyed it. If you want me to add more chapters…I probly won't lol. But if u want me to make more stories like this one, just tell me in a comment. Laters.


End file.
